A kiba love story (Rebirth from the ashes) 1 Info
by Rena91
Summary: So I brought this story over from my Quizilla account. This explains a bit about your past and where you are now... Hope you guys like it :D!
1. Kiba a love story 1

A kiba love story (Rebirth from the ashes) 1 Info

Info: you are a neko, once human, you're currently 17 years old now, but your story begins long ago...6 years ago...

-STORY BEGINS-

Your clan was one of the strongest ones around, and both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru longed for that power. Both of them wanted this great power, and it was well-known that you were the strongest born in your clan, so they went after you, leaving no one get in their path of getting you. All you remember of 6 years ago, were images of your village destroyed to bits on the ground, and not a soul left alive, everyone you knew, friends, teachers, neighbors, family...parents, all gone. dead. You never did ever find out who was the one who killed and destroyed your village and family, but Orochimaru ended up getting you first, and disappeared with you.

This is how you look when you where 11 and was taken by orochimaru...

Orochimaru planned to make you stronger than you already were, so he implanted some feline DNA into yours, this made you grow cat ears and a tail

This is how you look when the DNA was implanted in you.

For 6 years, he was expecting to see some growth in you, but with the analysis they made, and tests..it seemed as if you were going downhill. After all these years, the trouble it took him, he gave up and concluded that his experiment failed. He took you deep into a forest, but didn't know he was being were really beat up, and right before he could take his fatal hit...

DUN DUN DUN!

xP

And now, your hair is this long, and you can have the color of your hair as you like :)

Hope you liked it, please rate and message if you liked it

thanks :)


	2. Kiba a love story 2

**Story starts:**

...Orochimaru was about to take his fatal hit, and kill you- when you blackout( remember he had beaten you up quite badly). He was about to strike, when a ninja came out and stopped Orochimaru's blow.

Orochimaru:"hmm, seems that I won't be able to finish her...Fine by me, She's worthless to me now. You may keep her Kakashi" and he vanishes in thin air.. Kakashi bends down towards a poor beaten up girl, picks her up and runs with you in his arms towards Konoha.

-Kakashi's P.O.V -

Kakashi:*I hope I reach Tsunade in time, or else she might...*

Fast Forward

You:" Tsunade-sama! please, she needs quickly to be treated"

Tsunade: "Shizune, quick, take her to the hospital, I'll be there in a short moment!"

Shizune:" hai!"and she takes the girl away. You see Tsunade grab some things and is on her way. You sit outside the room, waiting to see if the girl is out of danger. The light of the operating room turns off and Tsunade comes out.

You:"Tsunade-sama, will she be ok?"

Tsunade:"Kakashi, where did you find her? I've never seen anyone this brutally damaged."

Kakashi:" ...I saved her from being killed by Orochimaru, but rather than taking her by force... he let me "keep her".

Tsunade:" What?! that's odd, even for him. what else did he say?"

You:" nothing really, but that she was now worthless to him."

Tsunade:"I wonder what he meant with that..."

-Your P.O.V-

You begin to wake up to see lights and doctors surrounding you completely.

you:"oh god, please no...not again.."

?:"not again what?" asked a lady with yellow hair "we won't harm you"

you:"where am I?who are you people?"

Lady:" You were safely brought here to konoha, by Kakashi. And I am Tsunade, you may call me Tsunade-sama, or-"

you:"hokage-sama"

Tsunade:" yes, you will be later escorted to my office, miss..?"

you:" _"

Tsunade:"well then _, I'll see you later then."she left and the doctors finished up healing your last wounds and gave you back your clothes...which were then you were led to Tsunade's office. you entered

Tsunade:"hi, take a seat. This is kakashi, you remember him? she said mentioning to the person sitting to your right

you:"mmm, yes, now i remembered, you stopped- Orochimaru" you hissed after saying his name

kakashi:"yes i did, but why was he trying to get rid of you and what did he mean with "she's worthless to me now"?"

Tsunade:"we need to know in order to be able to help you."you sigh and tell them your whole story: about your clan, the akatsuki, orochimaru, your village and family destroyed, the experiments they did on you in order to make you stronger, and when kakashi saved you.

you:"so, thanks to kakashi my plan did work out :3"

Tsunade:"aah, so you being weak, and that the experiment didn't work was just an act?"

you:"yes. and then i thought i would be able to escape but..i blacked out :S I was tired of being there, and i despise orochimaru for experimenting on me...and kabuto..ugh."

kakashi:" very impressive. So what are your plans for her , Tsunade-sama?"

tSUNADE:" hmm, well, since Orochimaru did say you could have her..."

you & Kakashi:" WHAT?! HE/SHE WOULD BE A PROBLEM!"

Tsunade:" good to see that you're both agreeing on something already. ok, its set! Kakashi, you're going to be in charge of _, take care of her. make sure nothing happens to her. As for _, I'll have to arrange some tests to see and measure your strengths and abilities, to see in which group will be best suited for you."

you Kakashi:"hai!" Tsunade took you to the training grounds while kakashi went to his house to get your room ready. Tsunade tested you and when you finished she said ...

Tsunade:"ok, i will tell you your group's name tomorrow. I'll call for kakashi to come and get you."

you:"ok, thanks tsunade sama"

so you waited for kakashi, meanwhile you were pacing about.

Kakashi:"hey _, sorry for taking so long, i was getting your room ready."

You:" awww thanks! and dont worry, i didn't wait long :)"

Kakashi:" so you ready?"

you:"for what"

kakashi:"we're gonna go and buy you clothes and other stuff"

you:"r-really?! ooh thank you!" you run up to kakashi and hug him tightly

-Tsunade's P.O.V-

Tsunade was in her office with Shizune making arrangements for you and in which team you'd be left in

tsunade:"She's very impressive. I wonder what her real strenght is, how strong was she before the experiment, because I have seen none other like her!" shizune looks at your data tsunade took when testing you

shizune:"whoa, she got extremely high scores. very advanced for her age... So in which team are you deciding to put _ in?


	3. Kiba a love story 3

-your P.O.V-

You and Kakashi finished up all your shopping and were headed home. When you arrived, you asked kakashi if you could cook and he let you

Kakashi:" I'll go put your bags in your room _!"

you:"ok, thanks kakashi sensei!" and you began your cooking. you finished and you both sat down to eat.

you:"kakashi sensei.."

Kakashi:" just call me kakashi, but when students are around, refere to me as sensei"

you:"ok. kakashi, are there any kids of my age around here, and if so...do you think they'll like me?"

Kakashi:" there's quite a bunch, actually. some are in my team. and yes, i think you will fit in very nicely. and by the way- the food is delicious! :3"

you:"thank you :)" after you guys were done with dinner, kakashi took you to your room. you loved it and hugged and thanked kakashi for doing such a great job with it.

kakashi:"glad to know you liked it :)" and he then left. You brushed your teeth, changed into your new Pj and flopped into bed

Fast Forward (Morning)

7:30 A.M

you're awaken by a gentle shaking on your shoulder

you:"*grumble*...5...more...*grumble..*"

kakashi:"oh no you don't! Tsunade-sama wants to see you in 10 minutes!"

you:"mmhm...- *snore*" kakashi then silently grabs a pillow and whispers:" you asked for it" and hits you on your face! xD *WHAM!* you slowly sit up, opened your eyes, and glare at kakashi

you:"prepare to die!" and the pillow fight begins! ding-ding! kakashi's got his fair hits (10), but so have you(9) the battle ends in being a tie (20-20) with you both breathless on the floor.

you:" next time...*aaaiiir* I'll be sure *aaaiiir* to win!..."

kakashi:" keep dreaming..*aaiiir*, keep dreaming...WHOA!you have to go to tsunade sama's NOW! 0.0"

you:"WHAAAAAT?!" you run to your closet, grab some clothes, then rush to your bathroom. after 5 minutes you come out with your hair wet and ready to go

At tsunade's

Tsunade:"well,I have to be honest with you _, I couldn't quite decide ...Its between kakashi's or kurenai's team "

you:" you mean, i get to choose?but i dont even know who's in the teams"

Tsunade:"thats why i also called them in. First i will introduce you kakashi's team." and 2 boys and a girl appeared behind kakashi. you smiled at him and he smiled back

naruto:"hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" *bow*

you:"pleasure's all mine" *bow*

sakura:" hi, my name's sakura" *bow*

you:"nice to meet you, I'm _ "

THen, the last member did something unexpected for everyone. he slowly approached you, took your hand and kissed it

Sasuke:"Uchiha sasuke, at your service"

you:"um...th-thrilled to meet you"he then takes back his place. Tsunade looked at shizune and then at kakashi

Tsunade:"call forth the other team, kakashi's team may wait outside please. Kurenai sensei came in with her team

Shino:"shino, a pleasure"something, you don't know what, maybe how his eyes looked, but made you walk up to him and give him a big hug while saying:"pleasure is aaaaal mine" shino stood stiff, but slowly, his right hand made its way to your back, patted it a few times and then returned to normal. everyone's expression was like this: 0.0! then you walked up to the next member.

Hinata:"h-hi. I'm hinata" you sang "helloooo" and hugged her, picked her up twirled her and put her back down. she blinked a few times, but then smiled at you. you then moved to the last member of the group.

Kiba:"Im kiba" you slowly began to get closer, examining his face until- *bark!* you snapped out of it and get to the eye level of the dog that kiba had sitting next to him. you are nose to nose, and stare at each other. then the dog licks your nose in approval and you purr at him.

you:"lovely to meet you both"tsunade then signals them to leave. and you begin to pace, thinking which group to choose.


	4. Kiba a love story 4

*for readers: all the naruto characters look like in the naruto shippuden episodes :)*

you:" see..Kakashi's group: sakura, yes she's pretty nice. Naruto, quite energetic and hyper, but nice as well. sasuke.-mm i felt kinda weird when he introduced himself... :S"

Shizune:"yes, i was impressed that he did that"

Tsunade:"hmm, I guess he likes you *wink*" your cheeks went pink when hearing this

you:"ha!he liking me, now there's a joke."

Shizune:"i agree with Tsunade sama"

Tsunade"2 against one :D"

you:"pssh...sO! kurenai's team! shino, i liked him. not much of a talker, but he's ok :)"

Tsunade"never seen shino hug anyone in my life"

Shizune:"yeah, how did you do it _?"

you:"uh, i just hugged him, thats all. :)"

Shizune Tsunade:" mmmm, ok.."

you:"next: hinata, she looks very sweet and is quite shy. and last kiba. interesting, and i liked his dog :3 ok! seems that i have made my choice!" you swirl around to face tsunade and shizune

you tilt your head to one side when asking :"um, can i be the one informing the teams?" tsunade got up went to you , hugged you and said:" aaaah! you're sooo cute!x3!"

you:"shi...shi-zu-ne...help x.x" she went quickly to your rescue. tsunade let go, and you gasped for air

tsunade:"*ehem* shizune go get both teams please"

Shizune:"hai"


End file.
